Jelly Beans for Halloween
by WraithFaithUnstable
Summary: The hole gang prepares for some god ole' fashioned Trick-or-treating, and for some, for the first time! This is dedicated to Asophagus, for the wonderful idea, hope ya like it hon! I fugded it up and posted a horrible chapter that was so random I cringe to this day. I want to fix it, but I don't know if I'll actually get to it. I promise I'll try. I'm so sorry guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson Fanfiction**

 **In the spirit of Hallows Eve.**

 **Let's just pretend that the whole internet and demigods shtick doest exists for this. IT'S FOR THE PLOT. BTW, any/ all random facts spewed from Annabeth uncharacteristically are true, and do exist in this world. Thought you'd like to know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do** ** _not_** **own any of the characters or plots to either series of PJO or HoO! They belong purely to Rick Riordan, and all I own is the plot to this ridiculously stupid story. Enjoy.**

 **( Sorry in advance for my horrible… everything)**

 **OoooOOOoooO**

He picked up the bag, and set it down, only to grab another and repeat the process. Picking up the next bag on the line, he inspected the package slowly, moving and shuffling it precious contents around carefully- searching. But for what, no one quite knew. After thoroughly inspecting the bag he dropped the small pouch back on its designated shelf.

"What are you doing?"

Not even turning around, his sea green eyes locked firmly on the morsels clutched in his grasp, the culprit answered slowly, "Stuff,"

In an exaggerated deep voice Leo mocked, "I pick things up and put them down."

Curious, and more than a little bored, the son of Hephaestus approached the heir of the sea god, annoyingly peeking over his shoulder. "Are you looking for something specific? Or just decided to feel up the jelly beans for fun?"

There was snort from behind them, but Leo was too entranced to pay attention.

After practically _feeling_ Percy roll his eyes, he responded, slightly amused by the lug nuts curiosity, "My mom asked me to buy some candy for trick-or-treaters this year. She'd never really handed them out on Halloween before. So I'm looking at candy for her," And promptly resumed his tedious task of critiquing the beans of jelly. He didn't mention the fact that she simply didn't have money for it after Gabe decided he wanted to spend the rent money on beer for himself and his buddies. Thank the gods _that_ was over with.

But the 'lug nut' was not yet satisfied, and pushed, "Yeah, but what are you _looking_ for in there?"

"Blue," was Percy's short reply, feeling agitated by the boy breathing down his neck.

"Blue as in, blue jelly beans? Why? What's your weird fascination with blue food?! Or should I say fetish? Yeah, I think that's better suited since _everything_ you eat has to be blue!" Leo retorted with exasperation.

Before Percy could speak again He was interrupted by the one and only Annabeth, who apparently bore the wonderful news of, "The polished coatings of Jelly Beans are the excrement of a lac beetle originating from Thailand."

Percy dropped the bag of sweets.

Snickers it is.

 **OoooOOOoooO**

 ** _Group chat: 7:31 three days before Halloween._**

Piper: So what is everyone going to be this year?

Frank: Leo said I should be a panda bear :/

Leo: *Troll face*

Jason: Well, Percy thought it would be a great idea for me to be Storm from X-men -_-

Percy: It was a wonderful suggestion, Jase! You shouldn't beat yourself up about it!

Jason: Beat myself up about what!?

Percy: Not being able to pull off the look! It's okay! You'll get there someday, man.

Thalia: and let me guess you're going to be aquaman, fish boy?

Percy: when did you get here, sparky?

Annabeth: Hi Thals.

Piper: So what is everyone going to be!?

Hazel: I am going to be a witch.

Jason: I don't know Halloween very well, ya know, secluded in a roman camp almost my whole life and all. Any suggestions? REAL suggestions?

Frank: What about Thor? Blond, and lightning and all that.

Jason: I guess

Thalia: I can't go this year. Sorry guys, just wanted to check up on all of ya, make sure there isn't ANOTHER apocalypse.

Percy: Don't jinx us, pinecone.

Thalia: :P Bye guys!

Annabeth: Bye

Jason: By!

Percy: C ya!

Percy: I'm gonna be a pirate. I think it fits considering one quest in particular, Annabeth ;)

Leo: Is that some innuendo or something? Do I want to know?

Piper: Ew

Hazel: What?

Jason: Jeez Percy! Over a group chat!?

Percy: NO! That is NOT what I meant!

Annabeth: A couple years back, we escaped on a pirate ship into the sea of monsters. Then we almost died. Multiple times.

Leo: Suuurrrrre

Percy: Shut up, grease monkey!

Leo: bet I'm not the one who needed grease! XD

Piper: oh gods…

Hazel: What?

Frank: Don't worry about it Hazel.

Annabeth: Do you know what a wrench up your anus feels like, Valdez?

Leo: No..?

Annabeth: You will soon if you don't shut your trap.

Leo: …ok

Piper: Dayem, girl! Even on here you got mad skillz!

Jason: Piper, what's up with the gangster texts?

Piper: I AM GOING TO BE POCCAHONTAS FOR HALLOWEEN

Percy: Are you on something?

Annabeth: I will be a famous architect named Zaha Hadid.

Percy: Did anyone invite Nico to the chat? I have the perfect costume for him.

Piper: NO I DON'T THINK I EVER DID. I'LL DO THAT NOW

 _User Nico has entered the chat._

Nico: Hi?

Piper: YO, NICO? WHAT ARE YOU BEIN' FOR HALLOWEEN?

Nico: Why are you talking in all caps?

Piper: WHAT? Oh. oops.

Hazel: So what are you for the eve Nico?

Nico: I don't know. I was thinking about skipping this year.

Hazel: Nonsense, you're going and that's final.

Nico: *sigh* then what am I going as, mom?

Percy: He he he.

Leo: That's not weird at all…

Frank: Nope, not a bit.

Percy: Nico, I got you covered

Nico: I don't like the sound of this…

Piper: You never told us what you're gonna be Leo

Leo: It's a surprise!

Frank: Really? Yay. 'Cause we all just love surprises. Like, 'Surprise! You're all going on a death defying quest with six other hormonal teens! Have fun, and don't forget to die on your way home! Or there! Which ever's more painful!' Fun times.

Annabeth: Alright, Meet up time is 7 o'clock sharp at the arena Halloween night. Don't be late.

 ** _End of group chat._**

 **OoooOoooO**

 **The Arena, Camp Half-Blood, 7:02**

"You're late. Why does this not surprise me, seaweed brain?" Annabeth teased.

Percy raised his plastic hook," Its captain seaweed brain to you, missy! Arg! And I'm literally, like, one minute late, chill hon."

"Two minutes, _fish boy._ "

" I stand corrected, wise girl,"

Annabeth smiled at him and they met in a kiss-

"Awwwwww!"

There stood Hazel, her hands clasped in front of her mouth as she watched her OTP. They were just so stinkin' cute! Annabeth was wearing a turtle neck, a long trench coat and her hair was extra curly. Though Hazel had no idea what the costume was supposed to accomplish, she thought Annabeth looked really nice!

Percy's outfit was a lot less subtle. He was adorned with all kinds of different seaweed (real) and underneath he wore a stereotypical pirate outfit. Black boots, ripped pants a bandana, Captain Hat, and a white loose sailor blouse.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her left shoulder, swiveling slightly she looked at her boyfriend. They had come here together from Camp Jupiter and she thought his outfit was _absolutely_ **_ADORABLE_**. He was dressed in a big brown bear suit from head to toe (He couldn't find a panda suit) and the fluffy head was held under his arm casually.

"Hey, I have to go use the little boy's room, I might be a while." Frank said, a tad hushed, and he handed the head to her, silently asking for her to hold it for him. She grabbed it and nodded.

"Okay, hurry back" And she meant it. She had never celebrated Halloween before! Back in her day (gods that made her sound old) if you were dressed as a witch, monster or animal, you were as good as dead. The holiday these guys celebrate was based off the reality she had lived in for most of her life. It was trippy, and she really wanted the comfort of her best friend. Well, more than that really. She trusted all her friends with her life, but… they weren't quite, Frank.

He left, and she looked down at herself and couldn't help but laugh quietly at the irony. Her long black dress slipped off her shoulders, folding into a purple that matched her slipper- like shoes. Her waist belt carried a wand, and a big black hat sat atop her wild hair. Her mother was a real-life witch. And she _never_ dressed like this. Where did these stereotypes even come from? She shook her head to clear her thoughts as the cutest couple of the year approached her.

"Hey Hazel, You ready for your first modern Halloween?" Percy said, excited.

"Yeah, I guess. Just a bit nervous, that's all," She chuckled awkwardly.

Percy smiled, setting off a small chain reaction between the girls, smiles appearing on their faces as well, " To be honest this is my first Trick-or-treat too."

They're smiles slid off their faces slowly, in confusion and anger ( in Annabeth's case anyway).

" What?" Annabeth said, a frown marring her beautiful features.

" But, you live in this time. I thought it was custom all around the country to do this?"

Annabeth's frown morphed into a scowl once she put the pieces together, " It is." She stated simply.

But Percy kept a cool smile on his face throughout they're confusion and realizations. " Let's just say I wasn't home a lot, and when I was a monster kept me from going. And I can go now because that monsters dead."

Hazel knew there was more to the story, but decided not to push it. Barley. She knew how capable Percy was, but she still worried about the wave master. Despite his smile, she could see the pain buried deep under. It was small, but there.

Percy smiled, and opened his arms, " See! A happy ending and whatnot! Let's be terrible at this together, shall we?"

Hazel laughed, and the awkward tension and worry dissipated. They all started a small conversation about their favorite candies, Hazel absent-mindedly petting the fluffy bear head, when finally Annabeth announced, " We should have left a half an hour ago! Were on earth is everyone!?"

As if right on cue, Jason and piper walked into the opening of the Arena.

Percy immediately burst out laughing.

Jason was _not_ wearing the expected Thor costume, which would have been dorky enough, but in its place was a polyester Superman "Muscle" suit. The foam muscles were bulging in unnatural places, and even came with its own little cape. The big 'S' was stamped proudly on his chest.

By now Percy was practically rolling on the stone floor with laughter.

"What even is that?" was all he managed to get out between gasps. A blush crept up onto Jason's face as he tried to defend himself,

" They didn't have Thor, okay!? That why we're so late!" This only served to make Percy laugh harder, if that was possible.

Percy's laughter was contagious and soon all three girls were giggling and snorting along with him. " The glasses all make sense now, superboy!". Jason mumbled something along the lines of ' Its superMAN' with a pout. Finally Piper gained control of herself and grabbed Jason's hand. She cleared her throat loudly at the others and they quieted down a bit, " Jason, I think it looks fine, you really got into your Halloween spirit just fine." And even though she had made eye contact and seemed to calmed him down a bit, she could help but snort when her eyes caught the corner of the iconic 'S'.

The laughter started again.

Rather than continue being offended, Jason let a rueful smile onto his chiseled features. But he wasn't smiling at himself, but rather at his beautiful Escort ( He'd like to think of as a date). She sported a tan and brown strapless knee-length, tasseled dress. Long horizontal lines of beads covered most of her chest with whites, blues, reds and greens. Her boots looked a lot like uggs, but had fake wolf fur wrapped around the ankles with pleather straps. Her perfectly choppy hair was fish-tailed off to the side, and of course an eagle feather at the end of it.

She was stunning, but looked nothing like Pocahontas.

"Piper, I thought you were being Pocahontas today?"

She huffed, and straightened her back, clearly offended. " For your information, I _am_ Pocahontas. The _real_ one, not some singing romantic lunatic from the Disney movies. The original Powhatan was twelve when she was kidnapped, forced to marry someone she didn't love, then died from pneumonia . I thought her true story suited the purpose of Halloween."

Annabeth clapped, adding her own input, " Yup!"

" I'm here." interrupted a very unenthusiastic voice.

The supernatives jumped while Percy Annabeth and Hazel simply looked in his direction.

"Hi Nico," Hazel greeted. Annabeth nodded, while Percy stretched out a mischievous smile and creepily replied, "What's up Nico."

Finally, He stepped out of the shadows and just stared.

"This will not end well."

Once his heart stopped beating a thousand mile a minute, Jason asked, "What's his costume then?"

"Heh, he he." This was just getting weird now, " Oh this is just _splendid_!"

And, out of nowhere ( probably from his butt), Percy revealed a bundle of black cloth to the small group.

Currently liking the color choice, Nico stepped forward and grabbed the wad out of his hands quickly, cautious of the impending attacks or tricks. When none were shown, he slowly preceded to open the costume roll. And there, in all its glory, was the famous cape and cowl known only to one character. Batman.

"No. Nope, nada, not gonna happen, no way am I going out in _that!"_ A furious blush crawled up his face in embarrassment and irritation.

Percy was on the floor again.

Nico fully unraveled the mess and saw a onesie with a cape, cowl hood, and matching Jason, the foam muscles. _There was no way in_ _ **Hades**_ _was he going to wear this._ But he made the mistake of looking up and saw the distracting worry and hope on his sister's face. She was hoping he would come, and worrying he didn't want to. He could read it like an open book, he always could. Ever since he met her in the fields of asphodel he could see right through her golden eyes. And he knew he couldn't let those emotional orbs show the sadness of rejection from him.

He sighed tiredly. Once. He would do this for her _once._ Next year he would **not** be going. Unfortunately, he almost changed his mind when he heard the strangled words uttered from Percy-

" They match! Him and Jase will match!" And the following breathless laughter that followed.

Almost.

And headed towards the Hades cabin to change.

" Cha-cha-cha-cha Cha- CHA! Cha-cha-cha-cha Cha- CHA!"

"What the f-"

"What in the world is-"

"What is that!?"  
If he hadn't been standing right in front of them, they never would have believed it.

Leo. Was in a banana. Leo was inside a giant banana. What was this place coming to?

"Tada!" Leo announced.

"Wow" Was Pipers point.

"MY EYES!" Percy screamed dramatically, covering his face with both hands.

"What. Are. You. Wearing?" Annabeth growled.

Jason simply face-palmed. _What an idiot._

Leo grinned and shouted "Surprise!"

Hazel covered her mouth, giggles started to build up, He just looked so ridiculous!

At that very moment frank re-entered the arena, " Sorry I took so long there was a long line for some reason-"

"I don't want to know. I don't- just don't tell me." Frank turned around, grabbed his bear head from Hazel and sat down, "When are we going?"

" Whenever Nico gets back I guess," Percy suggested while Annabeth fumed.

" Oh, Nico's here? Cool." Leo said casually, popping a hip and putting his hand on it in a way that screamed 'I'm not a diva, I am a banana but what's the difference'.

"You're an idiot, Valdez."Nico said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Jeezus, Nico, you're going to give us all a heart attack!" piper exclaimed.

After the initial shock of him appearing out of thin air, they then saw his outfit.

Another laughing fit in three, two, one…

Nico glared at the, or should they say, BAT glared at them as they laugh their butts off at his expense, until Leo pointed out that Nico's and Jason's movie sucked.

Then they rolled on the floor at both or their expenses.

 **End of chapter one**

 **I know they're ooc, okay!? I'm sorry! I really suck! I just hope this made you laugh. Happy Halloween, guys! If you guys want them to go trick-or- treating, sure, I can totally do that! You just got to let me know, k? I have a plan for chapter two, but I'm not going to post it if you guys don't want another. Doesn't really matter to me. For now, this is going to be finished, until someone requests chapter two. Sorry it's such a crappy ending (for now), But this was so long I was getting bored with it. Anyway- I hope you enjoyed, you have a happy Halloween and that you will REVIEW!**

 **Btw, this is dedicated to the lovely and wonderful Asophagus, who recommended this prompt, and was gracious enough to review on previous stories(That I'm still working on, including pieces). This dude/dudet is amazing and I appreciate his/her wonderful mind! I hope this is what you wanted, hon. I hope you like it!**

 **REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**…** **.Happy Halloween?**

 **This took**

 **FOREVER.**

 **IM SO SORRY.**

 **Ugh. But, I finally got it here. Whoop! I'd like to Thank Asophagus once again for all the support. Also everyone else's support and trying to kick me into gear. To the guests who all reviewed, thank you. I'll try and update my other stories soon as well.**

 **Still ridiculous, still ooc, hope you like it anyhow.**

 **Enjoy**

 **OoooOoooO**

"No, _I_ know the best place to go, Jackson! You aren't the only one who knows things about Manhattan!"

"And what _do_ you know exactly, Grace? You gonna flash your pearly whites at a passerby, claim to be the son of Zeus and magically figure out how to navigate _my_ city?"

There was a pause, "Well-"

"Mmhmm, I didn't think so."

"I May not know everything about the palace- it certainly isn't _'your'_ city- but I do know enough to find the best neighborhood for the most treats!" You could tell by the way his eye twitched violently that he was exceptionally agitated now.

A small smile crept up Percy's face, however, the anger of his opponent proved he was winning, and he knew it, "And how would that be Grace? You've either always been in the woods, or enclosed in a single 'military' camp your entire life." Percy taunted Jason by using the alias for the roman camp to rile the Son of Jupiter up more. Percy thought for a minute, completely ignoring Jason's indignant grunt and irritated arguments. Hm. How to prove he was right? How would Annabeth usually do it to him?

"Oh! I've got it!"Percy shouted over Jason's lousy protests trying to prove that _he_ knew _Percy's_ city _better._

Jason pouted, finally shutting up for a moment," Got what?"

"How to prove you wrong of course!" Percy smile triumphantly, glad he'd actually had an idea. "Annabeth _always_ says that the best way to learn is from experience." Percy explained as he tried his best to look smart. "And because Annabeth has _also_ said multiple times that she's never wrong, she must be right! Therefore, I'll let you pick the first place to go trick or treating. When we're done with that place we'll count the amount of candy we got from it. And then we'll go to the place I say is the best. Whoever chose the place that has the most candy wins. "

Jason paused, contemplating the proposal. "I guess that makes sense. Sounds like you've got yourself a deal, Kelp klutz."

"Sure does, bird brain."

"…Bird brain?"

"Well… yeah. Because, you know… you fly?"

"But I don't have wings. It doesn't work like that." Jason deadpanned.

"Never mind."Percy face palmed, sighing with a grimace.

Suddenly Hazel raised her hand, hesitating, "If it's a bet, shouldn't there be a prize or something? For the winner?"

Percy abruptly remembered that the rest of their friends were all standing there waiting for the directions on where to go. Percy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and laughed in the back of his throat, "Yeah, I-I guess you're right Hazel."

An evil grin quickly overtook Pipers beautiful face, and her multicolored eyes glinted devilishly off the road lamps sharp orange light.

"What is it Piper?" Jason asked nervously, clearly feeling the pure demonic humor rolling of the girl that rolled off in waves.

"I have a _great_ idea on what the price of losing should be." She giggled- a sound that should be kind and a sign of peace and happiness- evilly,"Hehehe…"

"W-what?" Percy gulped.

"The loser has to…" She paused, biting her lip as if unsure of something.

"WHAT IS T ALREADY!?" Leo shouted, the anticipation finally getting to him.

"I don't know… this might be too risky." Piper shook her head, the look in her eyes never fading.

Frank sighed exasperatedly, "C'mon Piper! Just tell us already!

"Fine, fine! Since you want to know _so_ badly, I say the loser has to…"

"…Give all his candy to the winner."

Frank gasped, and Hazel was forced to cover her mouth, fearful of the scream that might have escaped. "But-but, it's both their first time going trick or treating ever! That would be so cruel!" Hazel exclaimed behind her caramel hands. Frank just nodded, speechless.

Leo burst out laughing hysterically and pipers demonic smile still hadn't left her face yet.

Leo pointed at Percy and Jason, doubled over laughing and barley able to breathe, let alone speak coherently said, "This... Is gonna be... GREAT! Bwahaha!"

In the background, behind the shadows of the occupied Teens of Olympus arose a dark and moody entity… that really had to pee.

"Hey, uh, guys?" Nico said hesitantly.

Frank turned; changing his attention from the fight going on about if Percy and Jason should really do it, and answered, "Yeah Nico?"

"Do you know where the bathroom is?"

"I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE LOOK ON THE LOSERS FACE!"

Ignoring the shout of absolute spoofed outlook on the somewhat dire situation of a candy winner from Leo, Frank replied, "I have no idea, sorry. Maybe you should ask Annabeth." Pointing at the small beam of light coming from a couple meters away.

The literal bear man focused his attention back to his shouting companions while Nico slunk away to where the occupied Daughter of Athena was holed up.

While on his short travel he unconsciously hid in the shadows, his entire bottom of his body totally invisible to a human or even demi-god eye. He always got nervous around Annabeth. He didn't know exactly why, but something about her screamed dislike towards him. He knew all too well to stay away from people like that. He knew before the Giant war, almost nobody liked him, and he is almost absolutely sure some particularly nasty Half-bloods still resent him for a few…select things done in the past.

But they didn't scare him. He could take them down without even looking at them. But Annabeth? He knew that something about her would always trump whatever cards he had up his sleeve. That made him uneasy, and he resented every moment of being alone together with her. Despite no ill will towards him ever necessarily coming from her.

He stopped right behind her, now seeing that the stream of light coming from her hand as a small flash light.

Peering over her shoulder, he read the first couple of lines from the book she had in her tan hands, " _The study of ancient civilizations and people raises some profound questions. Who are humans? Where did we come from? Where are we going?"_

"What are you reading?"

An ivory sword quickly found its way to Nico's exposed throat. A gasp ripped its way from him as Annabeth's eyes widened in shock.

"Nico?! What are you doing?" She quickly lowered her weapon and placed a hand over her chest, "You nearly scared me half to death!"

Annabeth muttered something under her breath and Nico could swear he heard her say 'He'd probably like that.' Gritting his teeth, he replied sarcastically with, "Boo."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, noticing his hostility and mentally storing it close to the surface, "What do you need Nico? You're here for a reason, aren't you?"

"Yeah," He huffed, crossing his arms and having to shift them due to the uncomfortable and _ridiculous_ foam muscles of his gods' Dang _Batman suit._ "Do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Why didn't you just use the bathroom when you were changing earlier?" As quick as ever Annabeth retaliated, her logic sharp as a knife.

Nico mentally growled, but kept his poker face on as strong as ever, "I didn't have to go then. I have to go now. So _do you know where the bathroom is?"_ He couldn't help the mental growl from escaping a bit into his words.

Annabeth pushed back her over curled pale golden hair over her shoulder, showing a small smirk, " There isn't one until a couple blocks from here at a ' _Gas 'n Go_ '. You'll have to wait until they quit bickering over there and we start moving again." _This'll be interesting,_ Annabeth thought giddily.

Suddenly Nico's bladder decided that waiting wasn't an option and that he has to go **now** or he was gonna _go_ **now and here.**

Trying desperately not to "Go now and here", even going so far as to chant in his head ' _I will not pee myself. I will not pee myself. I will_ _ **not**_ _pee myself…',_ he hurriedly walked back to the main group, where the idiots were still fighting over whether or not to go through with it, not to mention Leo's unhelpful shouting, and whispered quietly to the shadows surrounding him.

Suddenly the eerie light from the street lamp was snuffed out by pure darkness and malice. Screams were sent out into the night as a voice whispered. It seemed to be all around them, surrounding their very existence with the smell of death.

The entity breathed into their ears, 'We will all travel to the Gas 'n Go. Perseus and Jason will enter into a contest of candy, the loser giving his treats willingly to the champion. The fighting shall cease forevermore…'

They nodded their heads frantically, just wanting the voice to go away. They'd do anything!

Before they could even process it, the shadows were gone, and the bitter sweet stench of death had gone with it. Still in slight shock, a scream ripped through them once again as the light popped loudly back to life above their heads.

Then the screaming didn't stop. Piper covered her ears, "Who's doing that!?"

"It's not me!" Hazel shouted back, worry peeking through her shock at the events. All that fighting and arguing and now this? What is going on?

The girls turned to find Jason, Frank and Percy staring down at the curled up ball of a Leo, screaming his heart out on the concrete sidewalk.

Piper stepped forward and pushed through between Jason and frank. She crouched down next to Leo and grimaced, the loud screeching emitting from his mouth unpleasant to say the least. Sloping forward, she reached out her hand and…

…Flicked him in the forehead.

"Ow!" Leo shot up and grabbed his brow, "What'd you do that for!?"

"Would you shut up already!? You were screaming like a freaking banshee!" Piper scolded him, waving her arms around for emphasis.

A red hot blush covered Leo's entire face before you could even say 'Quidditch.' **(** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **)**

Abruptly standing up, backing piper to fall back on her butt in the process, he dusted himself off.

"Well then! We'd better getter get going, huh?"

"LEO! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

"Uh-oh." Swiveling around, Leo bolted ahead towards the pickup place where Percy's mom was driving them back to the city.

Cupping his hands around his mouth in a tell-tale sign of loudness, Percy informed the fleeing soon-to-be-dead-man, "Wrong way, dude!"

Awkwardly running back around in a round-about shape, Leo backtracked. By now Piper was up on her feet again. She slapped her fists together, cracking them in a series of loud pops, "You're so dead, Leo" She growled.

Percy, Frank, and Jason had an amazing couple of minutes watching Pocahontas chase around a giant banana.

Nico still really had to pee.

END OF CHAPTER TOW OF THIS SUPPOSED ONESHOT YOU ARE ALL VERY WELCOME

 **Phew. I did it! Here ya'll go! Of course I'm not done with this yet, I will be making a chapter three. Maybe even a chapter four depending on where the next chapter goes. I don't really have a plan yet. I hope you liked it, and that it made you smile. You can return the favor if it did and review! Tell me what you think! Was it good? What can I improve on? Was it horrible? Or did you really like it? I want to know! Sorry 4 any mistakes, i was in a hurry to post this DX**

 **Thank you for reading, have a wonderful new year and smile always dudes.**


	3. Tricks or a Treat?

**(Btw none of the places actually exist because I'm too lazy to research correctly. So I hope you don't mind if this even dumber than you expected XD)**

 **'** **TRICKS OR TREAT?** **'** **Chapter Three**

A Banana, Pocahontas, superman, Batman, a bear, a pirate, and a curly haired Architect all gathered in front of a luxurious home with a front garden lit like it was Christmas by extravagant garden lights.

"Wow…" Hazel said in complete astonishment.

"This place is built for a god!" Annabeth gasped as practically glared at the place as she studied it.

Nico was unimpressed, and Franks jaw had pretty much unhinged and fallen off his not-so-baby-anymore face.

Percy just looked unhappy. He knew exactly what would happen.

Jason straightened his back and explained his logic as to why they were there," You see, we're in this fancy shmancy neighborhood because they have a lot of money, so of course they a lot of good quality candy to hand out! I mean, it's only common sense." He said, looking directly at Percy.

The pirate shook his head in sad amusement, "lead the way Supes!" He replied anyway.

Meanwhile the banana in the back of the group noticed that their batsy was a bit more broody looking than usual. 'Huh, wonder what's got his tights up in a bunch.'

"So, Annabeth we just, um, knock and when they open up we say 'Trick or treat' Right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Go for it." She smiled and stepped back, bowing a little.

Superman walked forward and puffed up his chest, before knocking three times.

A couple snickers were heard from (most likely) Leo, he called out "I think the foam muscles gotcha covered dude!" they burst out laughing for a minute before it calmed into a comfortable silence.

Then, as time went on it became UNcomfortable.

 **"** Are they not home?" Frank asked finally.

"I don't know," Jason rapped on the door again, slightly confused, "all the lights are on."

"No answer. Guess not."

 **OoooOoooO**

They tried another house, and another, and another.

The whole time Leo continued to comment, "And another one bites the dust" or "Another one. Another one."

They _really_ appreciated his input. The. Entire. Time.

"SHUT YOUR FACE WHOLE LEO." Piper had finally snapped, and began chasing him again (apparently she still held the grudge from the little incident earlier).

No tried to help. Leo felt abandoned! Betrayed! His friends had left the little savage to get him! How dare they!? He would have his revenge!

After he escaped the wrath of a vengeful Aphrodite spawn. If possible.

Also Nico had become increasingly more moody and quite, which was worrying everyone. Seriously, he already got to pee! What else does he want?

At one point Frank stopped to check his watch and noticed, "GUYS! We're already an hour into to Halloween! We'd better get some candy and fast!"

"Yeah, I haven't gotten any yet! No one's answering their doors!" Hazel pouted, extremely disappointed. She had expected something different on her first and only trick or treating adventure.

"I told you all this was a bad idea. This is my city after all." Percy added, oh-so helpfully.

Jason's face heated up a bit, suddenly nervous. This was not turning out as he had planned, "Well do you have a better idea, Sea weed brain?"

Percy swiveled at him ( ** _A/N:_** yes, 'at' him, as if he did it as a mean to intimidate him, shoving his actions in Jason's face J **_end A/N_** ) "You don't call me that," His eyes ablaze with a storm brewing.

Jason's hands shot up, ""Kay!"

Percy's changed again and a smile lit up his face. "Yes. I _do_ have a better idea!"

(Meanwhile Annabeth was blushing furiously because she knew _exactly_ why he wouldn't let Jason call him Seaweed brain.)

"I think we're gonna go check out a better, more friendly neighborhood!" Percy announced.

 **OoooOoooO**

"This is a dump Percy." Piper said.

Frank nodded, "Yeah, I don't really see how this place is gonna help us get a butt load of candy."

There were in a small line of houses, each one in shambles and touching each other, looking as if they were dogs fighting over territory. The small road was riddled in potholes and litter, and there were definitely no large beautiful gardens. These poor people hardly had any grass on their property at all.

Percy waved their concerns away, "I think you'll find that people with less share a heck of a lot more than those snobby rich dudes."

He began walking to the nearest house. The others reluctantly followed, muttering and thinking about how it looked kinda scary here. They all stayed close together.

The mutterings got louder when Percy strode right past the first hou- shack was more like it.

They heard him chuckle, "Guys, you don't have to freak, I've been here a million times! It's safe."

Finally they arrived at a dirty, horribly structured house with a terrifying shade of pink walls.

Before Percy even got a chance to knock, the door slammed open and a long stick came out, pointed directly at Percy's head.

They all took a heroic step forward, prepared to fight (except Leo of course, he just screeched and danced back).

There… standing in the door way was… was….

 **End chapter three**

 **J**

 **I'm gonna be mean today. See ya next chapter!**

 **Please review! It really motivates me to write more frequently and with better content! Thanks for reading dudes!**


	4. A MOSTER? A BEAST!

**…** **HAI**

 **WAZZUP?!**

 **At least you don't have to wait anymore, hehe *smiles nervously***

 **ENJOY AND PLZ DON'T KILL ME AH**

There… standing in the door way was… was….

An old lady!? What in the Hades!?

"Crabby Patty? Is that really you?" The mysterious woman whispered in awe.

"Hi Gran. How you been?" Percy answered with a gigantic smile on his face.

She gasped, and grinned just as big as him, "Patty dear! It's been so long!"

Those were her last words before Percy got a concussion and lost the rest of the conversation. Just as fast as she had smiled, her cute, wrinkled, old lady face became bright red with rage and wacked her extremely dangerous looking cane at Percy's, poor unsuspecting skull.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN CHILD?! IT'S BEEN YEARS! JAZ HAS BEEN GONE FOR JUST AS LONG AND BOTH OF YOU HAVE LEFT THIS POOR OLD WOMAN TO HER OWN RESOUCES! HOW DISRESPECTFUL OF AFTER EVERYTHING!" She slowly lowered her ancient hand, and straightened her back.

"That being said, young man, I expect a full report on your recent behavior, and to introduce me to your lovely…uh, who are you exactly, dears?" Her sweet voice didn't fool any of them. This Lady was seriously dangerous!

Jason was the first to speak (mostly because Percy was currently have conscious), "I'm Jason, uh this is Piper," He pointed to her, "That's Frank, and over there is Hazel-"

"They can speak for themselves, no, boy?" 'Gran' interrupted.

Jason blushed deeply, "Uh, ah yes I suppose they can Ma'am. Sorry," He deflated a little. How cares if he helped save the friggin world? You just DON'T disrespect an old lady. You just don't do that, man.

"'Sup. Leo Valdez, at your service!" He announced as if that were important, and bowed.

Gran smiled,"I'm sure that will come in handy. I'll hold you to it."

Leo gulped. Maybe that wasn't the best intro? Nah. He was sure she was impressed, and he nodded assuredly to himself. Definitely.

"I'm Annabeth, Nice to meet you."

The woman suddenly straightened and looked down at Percy, "You didn't! There is absolutely no way _you_ of all people could catch one quite like her! Good heavens!"

"Not really." A small mutter came from the back of the group.

"What was that? Who is hiding behind the crowd Come out kid, I don't bite."

Nico stepped out from behind franks tall frame, and with the most straight face imaginable, "Nico. Who are you." It was phrased as a question, but there was simply no emotion to his words. AS per usual, it freaked Leo out.

"Dude! What are you a robot? You're creeping me out, man!"

But the lady wasn't bothered, in fact she walked forward and actually GRABBED NICOS HANDS IN HER OWN.

As expected, everyone was surprised. Especially Nico, no seriously his eyes were like falling out of his head, someone call an ambulance, holy schist.

"Nico, you say? You seem troubled." Her smile was brighter than my future, Nico thought. "Crabby Patty over there better take good care of you all. Speak of the devil!"

"What the Hades Gran!? What was that for!?" Percy cried indignantly, having finally come back to life.

Gran let go of Nico's warming hands and turned to her 'crabby patty.' Nico felt strangely cold after she released him.

" I remember you having a much fouler language when you were younger." She smirked.

Leo gasped dramatically, "No! Not our _perfect_ _Crabby patty!"_ And burst out laughing.

"Oh ha ha, Leo, its soooo funny." Percy huffed, and rolled his eyes violently.

NO one could hold it anymore after that, and even Gran joined into the excessive – almost painful- laughter, "You should hear the story of that one day!" She chuckled.

After they calmed down a bit, and Percy had –somewhat- fully recovered from his head trauma, Gran spoke, "So what are you all here for?

 **End chapter Four**

 **I don't know gran. Maybe we'll find out next time, 'cause oh gods this one shot is a hell of a lot longer than one chapter.**

 **So gran is my OC, and so I'd the briefly mentioned Jaz. Percy used to come to that neighborhood as a child for *sorry nope that spoilers*.**

 **If you want to know more about them, after I FINALLY finish this** ** _ONESHOT_** **I'll start that little au story arc, huh? If you would be interested in reading that let me know by reviewing or even Pm me!**

 **Anyway, I'm gonna try and wrap this up next chapter thank you all for your support, and *bows* good evening ladies and gentlemen!**

 **(Insert desperate plea for reviews)**


End file.
